


Sous son masque

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [171]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Quelques fois, Jürgen pensait voir le vrai Niko, celui qu'il cachait.





	Sous son masque

Sous son masque

  
Jürgen ne pensait pas que gagner un huitième de finale de ligue des champions lui permettrait de recevoir un prix, et encore moins vu la nature du prix reçu. Les hôtels de Munich lui avait manqué plus qu'il n'aurait cru, et parler un allemand parfait avec un autre entraîneur était aussi une belle récompense. Les cheveux ébènes tournant au gris entre sa main remuaient doucement, Jürgen traçait doucement son cou et sa pomme d'adam qui avalait, la peau était chaude et rouge. Niko le regardait quelques secondes avant de baisser son regard en essayant de lui offrir sa meilleure fellation, Jürgen aimait le voir au naturel, couvert de sueur et désisté de toutes ses obligations. Des fois, il pensait voir le vrai Niko, celui que personne ne pouvait réellement voir, son masque d'entraîneur et d'homme galant mis de côté pour ne laisser que ses émotions enfouies. Il aimait y croire, il aimait penser que Niko lui avait accordé sa confiance et le laisser le découvrir au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre.

  
Jürgen continua de descendre sa main sur le corps de Niko, pour accrocher ses doigts autour du boxer pour le faire glisser sur ses cuisses, Niko suivait l'action des yeux en continuant de rougir. Quelque part, Jürgen avait peur de le blesser, de ne pas lui plaire, Niko ne disait jamais grand chose sur ses ressentis et ses émotions, il le laissait tâtonner dans le noir quant à ce qu'il devrait faire pour lui. C'était probablement stupide de sa part, voire même totalement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire qu'un jour il réussirait à décrypter Niko Kovac, qu'il se montrerait entièrement à lui. Jürgen mit sa main sur sa joue alors qu'il éjaculait dans sa bouche, Niko fermant les yeux en avalant sans rien dire, ses lèvres tremblotant, son corps frissonnant, ces réactions physiques même sans parole avec témoignait de ce que Niko ressentait sous son armure, il avait l'impression de progresser avec lui, de faire mieux que tout le monde par rapport à Niko.

  
Jürgen continua de caresser la mâchoire de Niko alors qu'il le laissait reprendre son souffle, des petits frissons traversant toujours son corps alors que son érection palpitait entre ses cuisses. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, Niko ne s'exprimerait pas sur ses besoins et le laisserait s'occuper avant tout de lui-même. Des fois, Jürgen pensait que Niko était juste extérieur au monde, qu'il n'était concentré que sur les équipes qu'il devait entraîner, mais quand il le voyait tenir ses joueurs, parler avec son frère, Jürgen comprenait que Niko avait juste peur de s'imposer hors des terrains. Il l'embrassa langoureusement alors que sa main s'occupait de lui offrir un parfait orgasme, Niko gémissant entre leurs lèvres liées. C'était un moment bon, calme en dehors des circonstances de la compétition.

  
Jürgen tint Niko contre lui, ses doigts massant ses muscles fatigués, Niko ne disait une nouvelle fois rien, il le serrait aussi mais sans faire plus. Jürgen soupira en souriant, peut-être qu'à ce moment précis où personne ne disait rien, peut-être que le vrai Niko Kovac se révélait à lui. En tout cas, Jürgen pensait ainsi et il se réjouissait de voir Niko sous son masque habituel.

  
Fin


End file.
